<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World is not Black and White: Book 1 by BritPrus8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443713">The World is not Black and White: Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8'>BritPrus8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grey Harry Potter Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Illegitimacy, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales of pureblood culture, wizarding politics and a world of grey through the eyes of Roderick Lestrange, son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, and Rosetta (Rose) Evans the bastard daughter of Lily and Severus.<br/>Nobody is perfect in this fic.</p><p>In this book-Rosie and Rod pre September 1991</p><p>Also personally I’d like to note that this starts to get good in book 3 and book 4 is currently my personal favourite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grey Harry Potter Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lily's most beautiful mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22 March 1977-Hogwarts Room of Requirement</p><p>It was an unusually stormy night when the seventeen-year-old Lily Evans found herself in the room of requirement looking down upon the most beautiful mistake she’d ever made. It had happened last year. Around nine months prior she had walked in on her boyfriend of almost seven months, sleeping another witch. The witch was name Jane Jones, she was a year below them and the worst part of the whole thing was that she was a muggleborn like Lily. It really shouldn’t have surprised her she supposed in retrospect. James Potter was the sole heir to an old pureblood House. What James wanted he got. And James had always been a womanizer. His first girlfriend, Liriope Mair, a pureblood Ravenclaw who had been (at least until two years ago) James’s betrothed had broken up with him and had her Father call off their betrothment after catching him ‘making out’ after hours with the Gryffindor Melinoe Vane. Melinoe had been pulled out of Hogwarts soon after due to the ‘shame’ she had brought upon her family. Last Lily had heard she had been married off to the second born son of House Golightly and was expecting their ‘second’ child together. If the first baby had hazel eyes instead of the dark brown eyes of her mother or the blue eyes of her ‘father’ well luckily for her she was born as a girl into a world dominated by men so nobody was going to question it.</p><p>Lily had found the wizarding world less overwhelming than most at first thanks to Severus. Of course, most things were still wonderous, but here she found herself not only the victim of misogyny but also of a sort of racism based off of the fact that her parents were muggles, not a witch and wizard. From what she had seen the misogyny was much worse for pureblood witches, many of her female pureblood and halfblood year mates were either betrothed or married now. Either living as house witches or preparing to. For her her parentage would undoubtably be the greater struggle. While she may have at first hoped for a wonderful future in this world of magic and beauty such dreams had been disillusioned years ago. The world of magic was no paradise. There was a civil war ongoing and even if the ‘good’ side won the best Lily could hope for as a young muggleborn witch was to work as a healer or perhaps a teaching aide. And after this, Lily knew that if anyone knew of her ’bastard’ daughter then she would move right to the very bottom of everyone’s hiring list. Ever since she started dating James Potter, she had been told how lucky she was to catch the eye of such a powerful *pureblood* wizard. She couldn’t break up with him now. Lily was seventeen and had devoted her life to her studies, her WIZARDING studies. Living outside of the wizarding world was no longer an option, not with her lack of both work experience and relevant studies. And if she broke up with the great James Potter, she could be sure that no wizard or witch in their right mind would hire her for fear of being on the bad books of House Potter.</p><p>If she had been a pureblood like Liriope she would have been able to simply break up with him for the shame he had caused her. But Lily was a muggleborn. She would be the one taking the blame. People would whisper about her not being enough for him. She knew this. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.</p><p>So, she had decided on that eve that she wouldn’t talk with James about it, not even a whisper. But she had also been so upset, so angry. And she had made the same mistake as James and had fallen into bed with her old friend Severus. She hadn’t forgiven him of course, but he was the one person that she felt that she could go to. The one that she had remembered in her drunkenness and hysteria. And nine months later her beautiful mistake had been born. Thankfully Lily’s immense skill with charms had allowed her to hide her pregnancy. Lily had decided early on that while she wouldn’t, nay couldn’t, abort the baby she would give it up for adoption. But now, looking down at the babe’s wisps of red hair Lily couldn’t imagine never seeing her again. So, she decided to apparate herself and the babe, with great care, over to the muggle hospital near her childhood home. She signed in as a shocked teenage mother who begged for her parents, crying in ‘shock’. Severus had been right, she would have made a good Slytherin, if only for her acting skills. When her parents arrived, she begged them to raise her daughter for her, as a miracle baby in their older age. Thankfully they agreed. She was allowed to name her daughter before she spirited herself away, to see her again in over three months.</p><p>Her little Rose.</p><p>And with that Rosetta Evans came into the world. With hair of fire and eyes of coal. Foreboding her life, and that of her half-brother’s. They would live through hell on earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The End of the First War-Light Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31 October 1981</p><p>Petunia Dursley née Evans was satisfied with her life. She had a husband who was always hard at work providing from their little family, a one-year old son named Dudley who was simply the sweetest baby in the whole world, never fussing. And to complete their little family was her baby sister Rosie. Petunia had been taking care of the little one ever since their parents had died last year in a gas explosion. Rosie was so much like their other sister had been before that stuff had gotten to her it was uncanny. Of course, Petunia doted on the girl, she shone brighter than Lily ever had. Seeing Rosie and Dudders together was quite possibly the most adorable thing ever. Ever since he had learnt to crawl Dudders had followed Rosie around. Yes, Petunia, though saddened by her parent’s death, was very satisfied with her life. Currently she and Rosie were baking a rhubarb crumble together to have for pudding.</p><p>The evening proceeded as usual, Dudders had an early tea and then was put to bed. Rosie played with her favourite stuffed animals on the living room carpet in her PJs as Petunia washed up dishes in the kitchen sink, humming as she worked. As he did every night her husband came in at precisely six thirty, took his coat off, placed his hat on the hat stand and greeted her with a kiss and Rosie with a bear hug. They read Rosie her bedtime story, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Vernon had the leftovers of that night’s tea and they then had three or four hours to themselves before they turned in for the night. Yes, it was a perfectly normal evening for the Dursley family. Little did they know how much their satisfied suburban life was about to change.</p><p>At the eleventh hour, just as Petunia began to nod off Rosie woke up shrieking</p><p>Petunia had never run so fast in her life. That scream wasn’t just one of a child waking up from a nightmare. It was one of pure terror.</p><p>Bursting into Rosie’s bedroom Petunia and Vernon found themselves in a room of destruction. The lightbulbs were broken, draws were on the floor and children’s books and clothes were littered across the room. Rosie was hysterical. Wailing about a green light and Lila lying on the floor with blank eyes. Petunia’s heart sank. She knew in her heart of hearts that Rosie had the same freakish powers as Lily. And that Lila, otherwise known as Lily Potter was dead. Petunia might have walked out of the room that very moment had she not been such a magnanimous woman. Instead she took the traumatised child in her arms and held her tight. Surely Petunia could stop the freakish powers of the girl that had become her daughter in all but blood?</p><p>1 November 1981</p><p>It had taken Petunia until the early hours of the morning to calm Rosie down. By two am all of them were exhausted and finally fell into a deep sleep. Once more all was well in the Dursley household. They couldn’t have known what their family would look like when they woke up. The numbers would be the same, the members different.</p><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had had a terrible night, no matter how much he had expected it. The Potter’s were dead, there was a red-haired bump in their plan to deliver the young Lord Potter to the Dursley family and he was out of lemon sherbets. Albus scowled down at his strawberry sherbet. He could really use a calming draught laced lemon sherbet right now. It had been hard enough to convince the Ministry that the best place for the boy who lived, as they had started to call him, with a bunch of muggles. It had been impossible to convince them to let the boy be raised alongside his bastard half-sister, regardless of the fact that she was his maternal half-sister and had a worse claim to the Potter Estate than the boy’s fifth cousin once removed Albert Potter, the current head of the most senior branch family of House Potter. So here he was, having placed the young Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursley family with a letter telling of his circumstances with a four-year-old girl fast asleep in his arms. In the middle of his office awaiting the arrival of the man who was apparently the girl’s father, Severus Snape.</p><p>                Severus had a despicable day. He had failed to protect the love of his life. Lily-flower was dead. All because of him. Severus had already tied himself to protecting Lily’s son by the time dawn cast her rays across Britain so when Dumbledore called him to his office in the early hours of the morning, he was angry, tired and surprised. Oh, and also very, very drunk. Severus stormed to the Headmaster’s office cloak billowing behind him.</p><p>As he entered, he first saw the Headmaster, looking at him tiredly, then the little girl lying on a newly transfigured bed behind him, her long red hair splayed out behind her. Severus’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at her.</p><p>“What?” he eventually strangled out.</p><p>“After we have resolved your situation as a known Death Eater with the Ministry, she’s going to be yours to raise Severus.”</p><p>Severus’ heart rose to his throat as he whispered his question “Who is she?”</p><p>You could hear a pin drop such was the silence before the Headmaster answered Severus.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Rose Evans. She’s your daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus broke down in tears.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The End of the First War-Dark Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 November 1981</p><p>Ricky was a happy boy. He was six years old, soon to be seven, and doted upon by his parents who had had eight miscarriages and stillborn children before he was born. His birth was widely celebrated amongst his parents’ family and friends. While Ricky didn’t have any siblings, he had two cousins close to his own age. Sagitta was only two years older than him and then there was the baby. Obviously, he was closest to Sagitta. Sagitta was very pretty, she looked almost identical to his Aunt, with the exception of her eyes which were black like Mummy’s. Currently Ricky was stuck in his lessons with his tutor, the positively ancient spinster witch Cousin Alexandra. Considering the fact that he was his parents’ only child and the son of the Heir Presumptive to their House Ricky had been basically been hid in his mother’s skirts his entire life. The only person he’d ever met that he wasn’t at least distantly related to was his Mummy’s friend Velmat…or something like that. Ricky was trying his hardest not to fall asleep as Cousin Alexandra went over the differing laws of succession throughout the pureblood families of the world for what seemed to be the quintillionth time!</p><p>He already had it engraved into his mind how the succession laws worked. In Britain some families, like his own, practiced male primogeniture, others like House Parkinson and House Zabini practiced absolute primogeniture and others still would only allow males to inherit like House Potter or the blood traitor House Weasley. Abroad the rules were mainly the same except for some houses in Europe which practiced female primogeniture and those across the Middle East, Asia and Africa where the Heir to a Great House was often decided by a duel between all of the previous Head’s children. North America wasn’t that important to the World so Cousin Alexandra had largely glossed over that part.</p><p>Ricky was extremely busy doodling on his piece of paper when his mummy walked through the door, her hair surprisingly messy and less put together than usual. Her dress was torn and burnt in places as well. Cousin Alexandra curtsied “My Lady”. Mummy nodded at her in return before leaning down to hug Ricky in greeting before taking his face in her hands.</p><p>“Good morning my little crup”</p><p>“Morning Mummy”</p><p>“We are going to go on a very fun holiday today little crup. With your Aunt, Uncles and Cousins too! Won’t that be fun poppet?”</p><p>Ricky grinned happily. This was going to be wonderful! “Yes Mummy! Is it France?”</p><p>“No little crup, not this time. This time we shall be off to Russia!”</p><p>“But isn’t Russia cold Mummy?” Ricky frowned</p><p>“Yes little crup, but we shall all be together shan’t we? Now go pack a bag for Mummy hmm? Quickly little crup!”</p><p>Ricky rushed upstairs to pack his bag full of his most favourite thing. Undoubtably they would be going to one of the family’s holiday houses so he wouldn’t have to pack and clothes or robes but he did take his favourite toys, including a toy potions kit and broom. He also packed his favourite copy of ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’. It was well worn but still beautiful thanks to preservation charms. His room was the third biggest in the manor next to Mummy’s chambers and Father’s. Father’s even had a study attached to them! Thinking of Father must have caused him to appear as Ricky heard the distinctive sound of him apparating into the greeting hall. Now normally Ricky would have rushed right down to greet him, but this time he felt like he needed to continue packing. Mummy seemed to be in a rush after all.</p><p>Less than a minute later he began to hear them. Words which he knew only from the spell theory he did with Mummy. Latin echoed throughout the manor. Ricky heard tail ends of shouts “-edavra!” and flashes of all colours of light as he poked his head around the door, lay down and looked through the banister rails. There were witches and wizards in long brown robes attacking Mummy and Father. Then all of a sudden Father was on the floor entrapped in vines, roaring his rage and in a flash of red from one of the older wizards of the group Mummy was writhing in agony on the floor as she thrashed about. Ricky’s eyes grew wide and he tried to shout out, but found that Cousin Alexandra had put a silencing spell on him as she held him from behind and dragged him back into his room.</p><p>Then all was silent. Ricky knew that his parents were gone in that moment. That he would not see them again for a very long time, if ever.</p><p>He knew that in all likelihood he was now the Head of his House.</p><p>So, he killed the boy Ricky, who loved his Mummy more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>And became Lord Roderick, Head of the Most Noble House of Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Not all of the children of Death Eaters were so lucky as Roderick Lestrange though. Perhaps most notably, there is the sad case of the only surviving child of House Carrow in 1981. Lady Hermione Carrow, heiress presumptive to her House.  Born looking almost identical to her mother with the exception of little specks of green in her eyes, not something she got from House Carrow. Alongside so many death eater children the ministry took her away from all members of her birth family and in one decision changed her status from Pureblood to Muggleborn. The young Hermione Carrow was left with a sterile couple to become their daughter, Hermione Granger.</p><p>Others were less lucky than even these children however. One such child was Marius Black, the son of Lord Sirius Black, Head of his House, and his Lady wife. An Auror knocked out the house elf of Sirius Black’s Household and made his way into the nursery child of the traitorous Sirius Black, unbeknownst to the babe’s Mother. He proceeded to summon all of the air from his lungs, leaving him to suffocate. Before he could do the same and worse to Lady Jane Black née Moncrieff the house elf awoke and warned her, allowing her to make a hasty escape to the Main House of House Black. Upon reaching the heavily warded and mostly unknown town house Jane fell to the floor and wailed for her lost babe. Such was her grief that even the notoriously cruel Lady Walburga Black could not help but comfort the 18-year-old former Gryffindor she had begrudgingly married her failure of an eldest son to.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Hogwarts Express 1988</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 September 1988</p><p>Rosetta Evans was a bundle of nerves as she approached the Hogwarts’s Express. Father had dropped her off outside the station with instructions on how to get to the platform. Unfortunately, the station had been busier than she had expected, teaming both with muggles and other wizarding families dropping their children off at the platform. Luckily, she had been able to drop off her kneazle Peanuts alongside her trunk just in time. Rose had had peanuts for almost as long as she could remember. He would be turning 7 this year and was one of the sweetest kneazles in the world. It made her anxious even thinking of him being away from her for such a long time. Rose had chosen a purple knitted dress and woollen tights with comfy healer-style school shoes to wear on the journey along with her dress.</p><p>Walking along the corridor of the train looking for space Rose slowly grew more and more anxious. While the population of Wizarding Britain had been drastically reduced by the war and she was a part of the small generation which had been born during the war, all of the compartments appeared to be packed. She supposed that made sense, she had been told that the Express always had exactly the right number of carriages to fit precisely the number of students which were going to be attending the school in the coming year. Rose walked past several apartments full of children wearing plain black robes before she came across one which had any space left in it. There were two girls sitting in there, one had a long mop of messy black hair and the other silky strawberry brown hair pulled into a bun. As she entered the compartment both girls looked up at her with wide glasses and stared. Rose nodded at them.</p><p>“Hello, I was just wondering whether it would be alright for me to sit here? None of the other compartments with others our age are open.”</p><p>The black-haired girl, who was obviously the dominant of the pair looked up and answered her.</p><p>“Sure! My names Joanne, I’m a half-blood and this here is Elora, she’s a muggleborn. What about you?”</p><p>If Rose was more outgoing, she might’ve grinned back at her. However, Rose was much more like her Dad so she simply smiled at her shyly.</p><p>“My name’s Rosetta, but you can call be Rose. I’m a half-blood. My mum was muggleborn and my dad is a half-blood too” remembering her courtesy lessons she gave a little curtsey.</p><p>“Hey that’s almost like me! My mum’s a muggleborn and my Lord Father was a pureblood. You’d probably know him if I told you.” Joanne responded with a smirk</p><p>As she sat and chatted with the outgoing Joanne and more reserved Elora Rose began to calm down and her anxiety turned to excitement over her new journey.</p><p>Everything was going well until Joanne asked what they thought their houses would be.</p><p>“I’m going to be a Gryffindor of course, just like both my parents. Don’t bother answering Elora it’s fine if you don’t know what you’ll be. I’m pretty sure you’ll end up in Hufflepuff. You too probably Rose”</p><p>Rose was about to contradict that statement, annoyed, but was interrupted by the door opening. Three girls walked in. The leader had perfectly coifed honey blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was flanked by two red haired girls, one of which was highly freckled.</p><p>Honestly, green eyes was absolutely lovely, at least until she opened her mouth. It all went downhill from there.</p><p>Looking straight at Joanne she made a shooing motion and said “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Potter bastard. Well, at least one of them.”</p><p> Freckles and no freckles giggled with their hands over their mouths.</p><p>“We’ll be having you leave this cabin now if you don’t mind bastard. I’ll allow the ginger to stay. One more couldn’t hurt to have.”</p><p> She flicked her hair and honestly, Rose wanted to hex the living daylights out of her. She half expected Joanne to go red with rage and do that for her, especially if she really was Rose’s step-sister. Dad had told her all about James Potter. Instead, Joanne surprised her and began to check out her nails nonchalantly before saying</p><p>“I shouldn’t be so quick to call me such names Mc-La-ggen” she strung out green eyes surname.</p><p>“After all, everyone knows that your mother looks nothing like her parents and other than you, your brother and mummy dearest. Those pretty green eyes haven’t been seen on your mum’s side since before the 1800’s”</p><p>Rose was first impressed with Joanne, and really wished she had some popcorn. But then McLaggen snarled. Like fully reverberating around the compartment, teeth bared, hair raising, snarled. Then Rose was just scared.</p><p>“Piss off Courtney. And take Weasley and Stewart with you”</p><p>McLaggen and her red headed friends turned in unison and stormed off, noses high in the sky. Of course, not before she snarled once more at them.</p><p>Still shaken Rose’s attention was turned to Jeanne as she tapped them both on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Purebloods, am I right?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose gave her a tight smile</p><p> </p><p>“Purebloods”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Sorting: Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 September 1988</p><p>The remainder of the train journey had been uneventful. An hour before they were due to arrive at the station one of the Hufflepuff prefects, a metamorphous named Tonks, came to their cabin alongside the Head Boy, Rolf Scamander to check that they had their robes on. They were a part of the largest ‘year’ group in Hogwarts currently. Counting in at over 50 the size of their year group was still much less than the average year size before the war, in those days there were usually between 75 and 80 incoming students a year. At first glance the number of wizards and witches in their year would be gladdening, at least until one looked again and saw that the year-group was a merger of students born from 1970-1973. The fifth, sixth and seventh years had found themselves merged into one group in order to make them a valid class-size. In reality, there were only 10 seventh years and around 20 students in fifth and sixth year respectively. Of the 51 students ranging from 15-18 only 3 were muggleborn. Such was the destruction wrought by both sides in the first years of the war.</p><p>Their year group was horrible, at least according to her father, due to the 3-year age range there were quite a number of members of the same House or even family unit in the year. Of the 51 students, 22 came from 9 Houses. Of course, the most overrepresented were the Weasleys of Gryffindor (4 of them, Dad’s worst nightmare) and the Weirs of Slytherin (also 4, less terrifying than the Weasley’s though). At least her year wouldn’t have so many duplicates, though apparently, they had their year groups compulsory Weasley. At least Rose understood why Dad disliked them so much now. She disliked Freckles (who’s given name was, according to Joanne, Bertha Weasley, the eldest daughter of the current Head of House’s youngest brother) almost as much as McLaggen. Not quite as much, but almost.</p><p>Anyway, moving on from those annoying and depressing subjects, the scene that Rose was looking at now was magnificent. She’d been to the castle before of course, Dad practically lived in the place most of the time, but never in this manner. She’d always flooed to Dad’s quarters. That was routine and boring, approaching it on one of 10 floating boats was something else entirely. The sheer power radiating from it. The beauty of the magic around it making it shine brightly in the darkness of night. If she looked hard enough, she could see. See it being built up brick by brick, the original castle a fortress created to guard them from the muggles hunting them, and then the layers of beauty added to it by further generations as it was expanded on. “Oh my.”</p><p>“Agreed” Whispered Elora from where she was sat next to her. Joanne was sat on the front bench with an old friend of hers, Audrey Aiton, who had joined them later in the train ride. She had been previously sitting with McLaggen and her crew. Evidently her parents had plans to try to have her married off to one of Lord Weasley’s sons so she was under strict orders to suck up to Freckles. Rose definitely didn’t blame her for ditching them. Even if it was against her parent’s orders those girls were horrible.</p><p>As they reached the top of the stairs leading to the castle from the boats, the groundskeeper, who’s name was Hagrid if she recalled correctly left them with Professor McGonagall. Dad had said that McGonagall was stern but fair, unless you were a Gryffindor, then she was just a little bit stern. So, Rose gave the woman a small smile, which grew a little bit as she saw the Professor’s eyes go wide and her face pale in shock. Evidently, Rose was recognisably at least one of her parents’ daughter.</p><p>They grew quiet as the Professor stopped them before two huge doors.</p><p>“‘Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.</p><p>‘The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.</p><p>‘The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’ Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron’s smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.</p><p>‘I will return when we are ready for you,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘Please wait quietly.’ (Rowling, 1997)</p><p>Rose was bouncing on her tippy toes with nerves, looking around, it seemed hat the rest of them were too. Even Joanne looked nervous. Only a little bit of course, but still.</p><p>‘Move along now,’ said a sharp voice. ‘The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.’ Professor McGonagall had returned. (Rowling, 1997)</p><p>She led them between two tables up to the front of the hall, which wasn’t as large as she had expected it to be, Rose figured that like the train it only accommodated the required number of students. They gathering in a herd in front of the steps and Rose could practically feel the entire hall’s eyes on her.</p><p>The Professor simply had to look at them sharply to gain their attention.</p><p>‘When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,’ she said.</p><p>Rose gulped. To be sorted in front of everyone! She glanced over at her Dad who looked at her as softly as he was willing to in public before his eyes turned cold and wandered away. Joanne whispered in her ear that they should play a game guessing which house each person would be sorted into. It would distract her from her nerves she supposed so Rose agreed.</p><p>“Abbott, Frederick”. A skinny blonde boy approached the stool. “Abbott’s are always Hufflepuff” Joanne whispered. Rose nodded in agreement.</p><p>*HUFFLEPUFF*</p><p>Joanne grinned at her as Frederick ran off to the Hufflepuff table which was cheering for him.</p><p>“Aiton, Audrey”. Audrey swaggered up there and was announced as a Gryffindor before the hat even touched her head. Aud and Jeanne grinned at each other.</p><p>“Avery, Albert”. No guesses necessary there. He was an Avery after all.</p><p>*SLYTHERIN*</p><p>The next five were the same. Bole, Bulstrode, Burke, Crabbe and Derrick. All children of Death Eaters, both arrested and accused but freed.</p><p>“Dunbar, Cian”. A long-faced boy strolled up to the hat, all swagger.</p><p>*GRYFFINDOR*</p><p>“Dunn, Elora”. Rose gave her new friend a smile, internally screaming, it would probably be her next. Joanne gave Elora two thumbs up and grin. As Elora walked up to the hat Rose felt her heart pounding. Then…</p><p>*HUFFLEPUFF*</p><p>Elora looked like she was about to cry. Rose wanted to comfort her but she was frozen. Luckily Joanne caught Elora by the shoulders and gave a smile before whispering something to her. Elora gave them both a watery smile so Rose could at least hope everything was ok.</p><p>“Ahem” McGonagall cleared her throat and Elora bowed her head panickingly and rushed off to her new House.</p><p>“Evans, Rosetta” she said gaspingly. Rose looked at Joanne once and then Dad before she made her way to the stool. The hat fell over her head and the world was confused with darkness.</p><p>*Interesting, I remember sorting your parents little one*</p><p>Rose was embarrassed to admit that she started a bit at that. It appeared that the hat was speaking to her through her mind. So she attempted to do the same to him.</p><p>*Hello Sir?*</p><p>Though she couldn’t hear it Rose could feel the hat chuckling.</p><p>*Hello little one. Now which house for you*</p><p>*Well, if you’d be willing to take suggestions I’d prefer to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, my parents Houses*</p><p>Rose felt the hat laughing again.</p><p>*You would fit better in Hufflepuff little one*</p><p>*I know, but I don’t want to disappoint my Dad*</p><p>*Well I can certainly understand that. Disappointing Professor Snape doesn’t usually go well*</p><p>*I don’t think he would hurt me!*</p><p>*Of course not. Well, if that’s the case it betta be…*</p><p>The mind voice cut off and was replaced by an outer one.</p><p>*GRYFFINDOR*</p><p> </p><p>Rose heard whooping as she stood from the stool and practically skipped over to her new table to be greeted by an absolutely shocking number of red heads.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rose's First Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27 May 1989</p><p>Rose was utterly exhausted. She’d been revising for their end of year exams on and off for the past three weeks. For two of those weeks shed also been trying, in vain, to convince her close friends Joanne and Audrey to study too. It was a waste of time. She still remembered September when she had thought that she might have found her two future Best Friends on the Express. She didn’t. While she and Joanne (and by extension Audrey) were still close friends, it was clear to see that they weren’t best friends. That honour went to Audrey of course. Furthermore, less than a month into their studies at Hogwarts she, Joanne and Elora had begun to fall apart. Elora had made new friends in her own House and was especially close to the other muggleborn in their year, Beatrice. Rose desperately wished they hadn’t, but that’s how it generally went at Hogwarts, you kept the members of your friendship group to your own House lest you be seen as an outcast.</p><p>Gideon Moncrieff, a third year, was a painful reminder of that fact. He as a pureblood Gryffindor who hailed from a long line of Gryffindor’s (surprise surprise he was another ginger) and would likely have been the second most popular/powerful third year Gryffindor (next to Lord Alexander Stewart who had been the Head of his House since his Father died in the late years of the war) as soon as he stepped foot in Hogwarts if not for the fact that his elder brother, the Heir of their staunchly Gryffindor aligned House, was a Slytherin. If that was the only thing then he likely would’ve held a powerful position in Gryffindor. Heck, it was well known that some members (not to ever be mentioned to anyone outside of the House of course) would be perfectly willing to help to ah… get rid off a Slytherin Heir to a Gryffindor House. But it was well known that Gideon loved his brother and the two were close. So, he moved from possibly becoming one of the highest status members of Gryffindor to the lowest of the low.</p><p>Lesson learned she supposed. Tick to your own house, even if they’re family. It was horrible honestly. Usually Gideon was either on his own or hanging around his brother (she had heard McLaggen twittering with Freckles and Stewart about him on a number of occasions). Rarely the two would be joined by another Slytherin boy whose name Rose didn’t know. The boy had pitch black messy hair and ice blue eyes. He was tall compared to the rest of the third years and if she was to tell the truth, the one time their eyes had met, her heart had skipped a beat. It was a silly crush of course, but he was just so cute. Probably a pureblood though so nothing would ever come of it, at 14 or 15 he was probably already betrothed.</p><p>Now Rose found herself in an awkward position. She had been beginning her long study weekend before exams next week, managing to get herself her favourite table by having breakfast at 5: 30 and arriving in the library at 6. She had to arrive so early during revision season otherwise not only would her favourite table (which could probably fit two people and their books and was tucked away in a cubby corner, comfortable and removed from any distractions) be taken almost immediately, but by 9 o’clock the Ravenclaw’s would have descended in their flock to overrun the library, dominating the larger tables and she’d be left with the small desks in front of the bookshelves. Those were terrible to have to work on. So, she came early, set herself up, and began to work diligently.</p><p>So focused was she on her revision that she never even noticed the boy with the ice blue eyes come into her hidey hole which contained the table until he sat himself down and began to spread his work out. She looked up nervously. What should she do? OH HECATE. WHAT SHOULD SHE DO. He was looking at her. Rose quickly buried her nose in her book again. Peeking over the edge of her book the 12-year-old noted that the 15-year-old seemed to be making himself comfortable, if she was going to say something, she’d have to do it now.</p><p>“Um”.</p><p>‘Oh, that was just great’ she thought. ‘UM’. At this point Rose was about ready to bury herself in a hole and throw away the spade.</p><p>The ice eyed boy looked up at her.</p><p>“All of the other tables were completely full. Ravenclaw’s. I have no intention of working next to the bookshelves” he said</p><p>That made sense.</p><p>“Already? There’s usually at least one free until quarter to 9.” She whispered in surprise.</p><p>He raised one refined eyebrow at her.</p><p>“It is the week before the younger years’ end of year exams. Furthermore, it is also the week before mock OWLs and NEWTs begin. What did you expect?” He looked down at his book.</p><p>Rose blushed. Obviously. How stupid could she be.</p><p>“My name’s Rose by the way.” Oh Hecate. He was going to kill her. She’d interrupted him. This was a very bad time for her underlying Gryffindor blood to show.</p><p>He looked up appearing amused to her relief.</p><p>“Roderick.” He nodded at her and then glanced down at his book and then back at her. “If you would not mind?”</p><p>Rose turned the colour of her namesake.</p><p>“Yes of course. Sorry.”</p><p>He smiled at her and Rose knew she was doomed.</p><p>Despite her crush on the boy with the ice blue eyes, now known as Roderick, Rose found it shockingly easy to get drawn into her studies. Before she knew it was 12 o’clock. How she’d managed to study non-stop for 4 hours Hecate knew. She still wanted to continue but she knew that the Ravenclaws would jump the table as soon as they caught wind of it being free. Looking up it appeared that Roderick wasn’t getting up. Could she ask?</p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>He looked up at her and it felt like a lump formed in her throat as she looked in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Um, I was wondering if you would be going to get Lunch? Just if you’re not planning to I was wondering if you might possibly be willing to watch my stuff and save the seat?”</p><p>He appeared to think it over for a second.</p><p>“Very well. If you’re going, pick me up a sandwich or two would you?”</p><p>Rose nearly started to grin on the spot.</p><p>“Yes, of course! I’ll be back in a bit!”</p><p>He raised a hand at her as she left, returning to his books.</p><p>Rose began humming s soon as she left the library. Roderick was really nice.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Last Day of School-1989</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30 June 1989</p><p>Rose woke up at 9 o’clock completely refreshed and ready for a day filled with relaxation. It was the last day of term and all classes had been cancelled. Of course, they hadn’t been doing all that much in class anyway since the end of year exams ended in May but still. She couldn’t decide whether she was excited to go back home. While they didn’t live in that horribly smoggy town of Cokeworth anymore, they had moved to a hamlet in Wiltshire when she was 7, she had come to consider Hogwarts as her new home over the past 10 months. She’d miss it. She’d miss the food, the classes, her friends Joanne and Audrey. She’d miss Roderick as well. Even after the exam period ended for them both in May they’d continued to share the cosy table to do their homework in each other’s company. Over the past week it had mainly been him doing homework and her reading some of her favourite books but still. A couple of times Rose had been trying to understand the theory she’d need for next year and when she got very confused, he’d notice and help her. Honestly, that didn’t help her crush on him, in fact it had only seemed to get worse.</p><p>Slowly arising with a long stretch Rose went to get dressed. Looking in her trunk she found one of her casual outfits to wear. A pretty summer dress, with a cardie of course they were in Scotland after all. Most of her roommates were still asleep it seemed, including Audrey and (very unsurprisingly) Joanne. Honestly, Joanne could sleep literally anywhere, anytime. It was pretty impressive actually. Quietly picking up her shoes Rose headed down to the common room to put her shoes on and head to the Great Hall.</p><p>The walk there was so silent that the only noise in the corridors were her shoes clicking against the stone floor. It was eery really. At one-point Rose found herself lost in thought staring at the walls. She didn’t understand why. Rose often did and saw things she didn’t understand. Rose was knocked out of her day dreaming by a tap on her shoulder. Quickly pivoting Rose found herself face to face with Roderick. He was looking at her with great amusement and a small smile tugging at his lips. Of course, she turned bright scarlet at that.</p><p>“You are up early for the last day of term Rosie-Posy”</p><p>And he had taken to calling her that as well. Oh, her poor heart.</p><p>“I could say the same to you Rod”</p><p>He chuckled lightly. “You’re right. I enjoy how quiet it is at this time in the morning on the final day.”</p><p>She smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear. “Yes, it is nice isn’t it.”</p><p>He hummed affirmatively. Thinking it over for a second Rose decided she’d ask whether he wanted to walk with her to the hall. Not eat with her of course. He probably wouldn’t be seen dead with a first year Gryffindor who everyone knew wasn’t a pureblood.</p><p>“I’m just going to the Hall to get some breakfast. Do you want to walk together?” her heart pounded so heavily she was sure that he’d be able to hear it.</p><p>“Oh Rosie. You don’t want to be seen with me.”</p><p>He didn’t want to be seen with her. Sure, he said it the other way around but surely that was what he meant.</p><p>“I. Yes. Sure. I get that you don’t want to be seen with a half-blood Gryffindor almost 3 years younger than you”</p><p>His eyes widened at her. “That isn’t what I said Rosie.” He said sternly.</p><p>“Mhm” she hummed at him.</p><p>He took her hand as she turned way. “You know my surname don’t you Rosie? Then you must understand why you do NOT want us to be seen together. I will admit that your status as a half-blood factors into this decision. But it doesn’t affect our friendship.”</p><p>Oh god. Her heart. But…“I don’t” she whispered</p><p>“What?” he said</p><p>More loudly Rose answered him “I don’t know your surname Rod. You’ve never told me.”</p><p>Rod went as pale as a ghost at that. “I... see. Well then.”</p><p>He started to walk away. It was her who caught him this time.</p><p>“What is it Rod? What House are you from?”</p><p>Their eyes met and for what seemed like hours they stared at each other.</p><p>He looked down at his toes. More the image of a scared child than the proud pureblood wizard he was.</p><p>“Lestrange” Much to her shame Rose’s mouth dropped open at that. He was a Lestrange. The relative of one of the worst death eaters ever. Bellatrix.</p><p>“My name is Roderick Lestrange and I am the Head of my House.”</p><p>As he looked up at her and turned to walk briskly away, she was left stunned and gaping.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hogwarts Express 1989</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 September 1989</p><p>As she looked upon the Hogwarts express once more Rose was filled with nerves. She’d gotten to the platform early this time round. Like four hours early. She wanted to quickly get herself a cabin to save seats for Joanne and Audrey. She’d exchanged letters with both of them over the holidays. That had been pleasant, though she still wished that Dad had allowed her to visit them. Explaining why he hadn’t had been very awkward. Rose was trying to stop herself from believing that they must think she disliked them. On that thought, Rose glanced down at her pocket. In it was a letter. She had written it and rewrote it over and over since the last day of term to give to Rod. She hated herself for how she had acted in response to Rod’s surname. He’d been nothing but nice to her ever since they’d met and even though he never recognised their friendship in public they were still friends and she’d done wrong by him. So, she’d drafted an apology letter.</p><p>Initially she’d intended to send it via owl over the holidays but the first few times she’d chickened out before the fourth time when she realised that he might be punished for receiving a letter from her. She was a half-blood bastard with a muggleborn surname after all. And considering who he lived with…well, she doubted that his positively ancient great-grandmother Lady Dowager Alexandra Lestrange née Rosier would be too happy with him having a half-blood as a friend.</p><p>So, she’d kept her letter to him in waiting. Knowing Rod he’d probably arrive at the station at the crack of dawn. Possibly before even the Ravenclaws turned up. She was partially wrong. He was here early. Not as early as she’d first imagined though. Turning around she saw him. He was standing next to a woman who looked almost as old as Dumbledore himself with white hair and wrinkled skin. The woman still held herself with pride though. Rod. Rod looked horrible. His face was pale and his eyes had dark circles surrounding them. If that wasn’t enough, he appeared to have lost a lot of weight over the summer and his hair had lost its sheen. As he looked over to her and met her eyes she was met with dead blue ones. While they’d always been the colour of ice only now did she see the lack of feeling in them.</p><p>Rose’s heart hurt as she was left stranded on the platform as he made his way past her and on to the train. Rose gathered her wits together after a 10 odd minutes, people walking past her and onto the train as she did. People including the Moncrieff brothers and Cygnus definitely-not-an-illegitimate-Black Fisher. Cygnus was Rod’s best friend in Slytherin though in his year-group Rod always seemed closer to Gideon Moncrieff. She wouldn’t be able to see him alone now it seemed.</p><p>Entering onto the Express Rose decided. She knew that very few people were already on the express at this hour, so she decided to risk trying to talk to Rod. She needed to let him know how little she cared that he was a Lestrange. Also, from the look of him something horrible must’ve happened over the holidays, it was worrying. Rose walked along the corridor filled with nerves. As she got closer to the fourth-year compartments where she knew that Rod would probably be sitting in with at least Gideon and Cygnus, possibly Henry Moncrieff as well, her heart beat louder and she began to rethink her decision. However, she found herself standing in front of the sole full one. Even with the door shut Rose could feel the tense atmosphere oozing out of the compartment. Opening it up and seeing the 4 boys sitting in there it got even worse. Rod was sitting in one of the window seats next to the dark haired and dark-eyed Henry Moncrieff and opposite Cygnus Fisher, who had the same hair as Rod and eyes the same colour as her own. What was most surprising about the seating arrangement however, was the fact that Rod’s closest companion Gideon was sitting as far away from him as possible, never looking Rod in the eye.</p><p>It was Henry that greeted her first.</p><p>“Good Morning Miss, what can we do for you?”</p><p>Filled with a cabin of high-class purebloods and a probable illegitimate Black Rose stuck to her manners and curtseyed.</p><p>“Good Morning Sirs. I was simply wondering if I could have a moment of Lord Lestrange’s time”</p><p>Henry looked over at Rod who had just looked up at her. Rod looked over at them and nodded. Rose didn’t know what she was expecting to happen next but it certainly wasn’t for the 3 other boys to get up and leave them alone, Gideon sneered at Rod before he left though.</p><p>“What is it Miss Evans.”</p><p>Ouch. “Rod. I…I…” she took a breath. “Rod, words cannot express how sorry I am for how I acted last year. I was rude and cruel and I understand if you can’t forgive me. It was just so surprising and I didn’t know how to deal with it and…” She felt tears begin to leak from her eyes and threw herself at him.</p><p>As she held him, she cried. “I’m so so so so sorry Rod. So sorry. I’ve ruined our friendship.”</p><p>Rose continued to cry for almost a minute before Rod placed his arms around her and held her lightly.</p><p>“It…it is alright. I forgive you.”</p><p>Of course, that only made Rose cry harder. Once she managed to get her wits about her again she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. He still looked so sad, but at least there was a little bit of life back in his eyes. She knew that they’d just made up but she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>He hesitated slightly before he answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Sorting: 1989</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 September 1989</p><p>Roderick lied. He wasn’t fine. He was shit. Rod wasn’t even 15 yet and it seemed that his entire life was falling apart. He and Gideon had broken up soon after the holidays began. Gideon thought that he was cheating with Cygnus, which was really, really stupid. Cygnus wasn’t like Gideon or even Rod. Gideon was homosexual and Roderick was just plain weird. Rod was attracted to both boys and girls. Even before they were dating Gideon, who’d known since their second year, thought he was weird. Last year, after they’d started dating Gideon had constantly told him to just decide either way. Though Rod knew that meant just decide to be homosexual. It hurt. He couldn’t explain why. It just did. Gideon hadn’t ever really loved him. Rod knew that. It wasn’t surprising. After all, who could ever love the son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange? Particularly a Gryffindor.</p><p>His troubles with his love life and sexuality weren’t the only thing on his mind though. If that was it then he wouldn’t be as fucked up as he currently was. Sagitta was dead. His favourite cousin was dead. Her siblings, Draco and Cassandra, were only 9 and 5 respectively. She was barely 17. And the worst part of it? Rod couldn’t even bring himself to hate her husband and the daughter that had killed her. They were too fucking nice. Sagitta had been perfect, his first crush, beautiful and intelligent before she left after OWLs. It wasn’t fair. But then again life never was. The world was cruel and the vast majority of people, regardless of their magical orientation (dark or light), were shit.</p><p>And that brought him to his third point. He was getting married next year. To a daughter of one the Second-Class of Noble Wizarding House’s. Artoria White. The White’s were the most powerful light-oriented Pureblood Noble House in Britain, bowing only to the Royal Houses. Unlike the Black’s they didn’t even deign to grace Hogwarts with their presence. Not even the members of the lowest ranked cadet branch had ever attended. He didn’t want to marry her. She may have been beautiful with her white-blonde hair and enthralling purple eyes and as powerful as her House suggested. But she was also vain, detached and cruel. He’d been betrothed to her since the war had ended and had spent enough time with her since then to be confident in his judgement of her character.</p><p>So that’s why Rod was the exact opposite of fine right now. And do you know what really didn’t help the entire situation? The fact that they were waioting on the bloody first-years for the feast to begin. After being stuck in that bloody cabin for hours on end with one person who now hated him and two who were trying desperately to ignore the elephant in the room Rod could really do with a fucking feast of food right now. But no. We had to wait for the stupid firsties to have their dumb and lengthy boat ride to the castle and walk up the hundreds of steps to reach the castle proper. Rod felt like banging his head against the table in frustration. If he didn’t have an image to upkeep, he would’ve. His reputation as Bellatrix’s son was incredibly advantageous in Slytherin where the fear had slowly turned to respect and awe as he showed them that he had no intention of ruling over the house with an iron fist and that he hadn’t inherited his mother’s renowned madness. Not that Rod had ever seen that side of her, to him she’d always been the perfect pureblood lady, he supposed constantly performing the darkest of magic would drive anyone mad at times. While he didn’t rule over Slytherin with an iron fist he was still it’s King. No one dared debate that. Not anymore.</p><p>The rulers and future rulers of Slytherin were usually decided long in advance. When he arrived in 1986 the position of Ruler would have belonged to Lady Maud Selwyn, who’s position had been determined in September 1969. It would’ve belonged to her if the main line Selwyn’s hadn’t decided to remain neutral during the war. If she hadn’t been murdered in 1978, only 9 years old. As it was, in September 1986 the fourth surviving daughter of the notorious Cornelius Nott ruled as the Queen of Slytherin. The seventh year Cornelia Nott who shockingly made it to her seventh year of Hogwarts unmarried stood with the sixth year Caturix Greengrass as her heir. The Prince of Slytherin.</p><p>Rod was the highest ranking in almost all of Slytherin even then. Only outranked by the Queen herself, and even then, he technically could have demanded she abdicate in favour of him. As the Head of his House the only possible students of Slytherin that would outrank him would have to be Head of the House’s Black, White, one of the Hogwart’s Houses Namesakes, Malfoy or Longbottom. Of course, the Royal Houses would outrank all of them but, like House White and the namesakes they never attended Hogwarts, not anymore.  He let Caturix rule in his second year purely because he felt sorry for the man who’d expected to rule eventually for years. But since last year, he’d ruled. His current heirs were Cecilia and Corra Greengrass, though that would change when Draco arrived in two years’ time.</p><p>Dragging himself out of his thoughts Rod found that the firsties had finally arrived. A lot of them this year. Maybe he should play count the Weasley’s.</p><p>Dumbeldouche drew everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Welcome to another wonderful new year at Hogwarts. As some of you may have noticed many of our First Years are young. This is because this year’s intake has been merged with next. I hope you will treat all of your soon to be Housemates well. Now, let us begin the sorting.”</p><p>Well that would explain it. It was also fucking depressing to think about the reason behind the merger. Rod zoned out again. The only notable person for Slytherin arriving this year was the Heir of House Slughorn, Harold. Other than him there were two Heirs to Noble Houses; Albert Blishwick and Charles Aiton as well as four other Heirs to Pureblood Houses; Edward Carmichael, Cedric Diggory, Cormac McLaggen and Cassius Warrington.</p><p>He noted one extra thing of note part way through the sorting. Something that drew the whole hall into silence. That wasn’t the branch Potters which turned up later. Something much more interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“FitzBlack, Leo”</p><p> </p><p>*SLYTHERIN*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Quidditch World Cup 1990</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 July 1990</p><p>Rose was, well not excited, but a little bit eager. Today was the beginning of the final match of the World Cup and Audrey and Joanne (who were both very into quidditch, well watching it) had invited her to join them and their families in attending the final. Obviously, she had had to buy her own ticket but she’d be staying in the same tent as them for free. Convincing Dad to let her go had taken literally ages, mainly due to the fact that he was still absolute on his opinion that no one should know that Rose was his daughter so he couldn’t meet Audrey or Joanne, not outside of potions. Eventually he’d come around, though he was sending her with an emergency portkey just in case. Rose picked up her extended bag with excitement and prepared to floo to Audrey’s house, they were going with her mum after all.</p><p>“Bye Dad! I’m off now!”</p><p>Dad swished around the corner in those long black robes he liked so much</p><p>“You have your portkey?”</p><p>“Yes, Dad”</p><p>“Your wand?”</p><p>“Yes Dad”</p><p>“Enough clothes? And a toothbrush?”</p><p>Rose chuckled and rose on her tippy toes to give him a kiss goodbye.</p><p>“Don’t worry dad. I’ve got everything. Checked four times over”</p><p>“Be careful Rosetta”</p><p>Rose picked up a handful of floo powder and turned to their fireplace.</p><p>“I’ll be fine dad. Lady Aiton is going to be with us the entire time.”</p><p>“I suppose the woman is a Hufflepuff. Well. Have fun”</p><p>“Thanks Dad. Seeya soon!”</p><p>With that she flooed herself away.</p><p>She arrived gracefully in Aiton Manor (situated in Ross shire it was the nearest of them to the allocated international portkey point for the Scottish and Home Nations fans) to be greeted with an armful of exceptionally excited Audrey Aiton. Audrey’s strawberry blonde hair was bouncing wildly as was she.</p><p>“We’re going to the finals! We’re going to the finals! Scotland is in the fucking FINALS!!” she squealed very un-Audreylike. To be perfectly honest Rose only got that on the second time she said it, her highlands accent was too strong. Rose grinned at her.</p><p>The celebrations were interrupted by the clumsy arrival of a very sooty Joanne and her sister Julia. They…were not good at flooing it seemed. As if to prove Rose right Joanne coughed up a bunch of soot.</p><p>“Oh dear!” That was Lady Aiton. She was the Acting Head of House Aiton until Audrey’s little brother Charles came of age. Her blonde hair and blue eyes perfectly matched the Scottish blue dress she was wearing. The woman practically oozed nobility as she swept towards them, her dress flowing behind her. Lady Aiton performed a quick cleaning charm on the two FitzJames’s and called the one person of their party not yet present.</p><p>“CHARLES!” she hollered</p><p>A moment later a roar came from upstairs “WHAT!!??”</p><p>“WE’RE LEAVING! GET YOUR BAG!”</p><p>“COMING!”</p><p>
  <em>~1 minute later~</em>
</p><p>“CHARLES JAMES AITON GET YER ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!”</p><p>“AYE! A SAID A WAS COMIN’ MA”</p><p>Lady Aiton breathed in deeply and alongside the other girls Rose braced herself.</p><p>“NOW!”</p><p>“3”</p><p>“2”</p><p>An 11-year-old came barrelling down the staircase, his hair, same colour as Audrey’s but darker, bouncing as he rushed. At first Rose thought that the kid was in deep trouble, what with the look on Lady Aiton’s face. But then she smiled happily and said</p><p>“Now that everyone is here let’s get going, shall we?”</p><p>As they made their way to the port key point Rose overheard Joanne whisper a question to Audrey. “Is your mum alright?”</p><p>Audrey’s answer said everything really. “Mum’s always been a wee bit well, ya know. Apparently, she’s been like this since da was killed in the war. Death Eaters.”</p><p>Rose was reminded why neither of her friends could ever know about her friendship with Rod.</p><p>They’d never forgive her. She kept thinking about Rod as they walked. His hair, his eyes which always seemed brighter when she was with him. Everything about him. Rose was only started out of her daydreams by a tap on her shoulder and a portkey in front of her.</p><p>Lady Aiton drew their attention. “Now we’re going to do this all together alright? On three grab the wheel and hold on tight. One. Two. Three.”</p><p>Portkeys were almost as bad as side-long apparition. At the end when they arrived in the wild west of America where the games were to be held, she felt sick. Judging from the looks on most of her companions faces she wasn’t the only one. Looking around she was amazed by the sheer number of witches and wizards as she was dragged off to their allocated camping spot Rose couldn’t help but keep staring around. More magical folk were there than at Diagon Alley and Hogwarts combined. It was amazing. This was going to be a great trip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>The Aitons and FitzJamess left the match five days later immensely disappointed by Scotland’s loss.</p><p>Rose walked out of their heartbroken at the sight of Rod with an ethereally beautiful girl who was, according to Lady Aiton, going to be married to him in less than a month. Rose may have only been thirteen but her heart was shattered.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are cool.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>